supremecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
3rd world crisis-rebirth (video game)
''this is a game idea for ps3 and xbox 360, and although this will most likely never happen, i have designed the game only in a way in which it is understandable and easy to know what i want to happen during the game. '' '3rd world crisis: rebirth' is based on the original series '3rd world crisis' and the story begins at the begining of the series, in the creating a new world arc to the ten tails arc and features over 80 playable characters all with changable jutsu's and ultimate jutsu's. also, in training mode, you can unlock jutsu's and ultimate jutsu's for other characters to use (e.g. sasuke's chidori for naruto). in story mode, the player will be able to experience a 3D world in which they can interact with computer programed in-game people, and destroy or build the world how they see fit while playing in a free roam state untill they wish to go into a mission. in the battle mode, players can fight each other in large area's (such as ochita and the leaf village) or fight in small arena's. also in battle mode, the players can enter a tournament where they can battle to become the champion and win points and upgrade points for the character they used. online mode lets the player take their battles accross the globe and fight others to gain upgrade points and level up, they can also do competitions where 2 or more players online have teams and do war against each other. another form in online mode is casual mode where players can do a free play and create their own story with others online; they can go rouge from a village and join the akatsuki (if you prove your self to them), destroy your village, rank up untill you become a high ranking member of kizu or your own village, what ever you wish to do, this is the mode to do it on, but here you cannot play as an in-game character, you must create your own. controls playable characters yahiko namikaze (kizu cloak) (playable with or without susanoo attacks) yahiko namikaze (vest) (playable with or without susanoo attacks) yahiko namikaze (ten tails) (playable in normal or 1 tailed form) naruto uzumaki (nine tails) (playable in normal, sage mode or nine tails chakra mode) naruto uzumaki (rebel survivor) (playable in normal or sage mode) sasuke uchiha (mangekyou) (playable in normal, curse mark lv1 or curse mark lv2) sasuke uchiha (eternal mangekyou) (playable in normal, curse mark lv1 or curse mark lv2) sasuke uchiha (nine tails) (playable in normal or nine tails chakra mode) jai uchiha (playable as hooded or non-hooded) iori namikaze (playable as original or resurected) sakura haruno kakashi hatake (playable as allied shinobi force or rebel survivor) mabashi (playable as normal or cursed) daisuke arashi sota hoshigake (playable with or without sutoraika) keigo kazue raiden (playable with death mask or hell mask) madara uchiha (playable as original or resurected) (playable with or without rinnegan) kabuto yakushi (playable as snake cloak or dragon sage mode) (playable with or without the resurected) tobi (playable as rinnegan mask or flame mask)) (playable with or without 6 paths) tobi (unmasked) yugito nii (playable as original or resurected) yagura (playable as original or resurected) roshi (playable as original or resurected) han (playable as original or resurected) utakata (playable as original or resurected) fu (playable as original or resurected) hashirama senju tobirama senju hiruzen sarutobi (playable as hokage or battle suit) minato namikaze (playable as hokage cloak or flak jacket) kisame hoshigake (resurected) (playable as original or samehada fusion mode) kisame hoshigake (playable as original or akatsuki cloak) (playable with or without samehada) itachi uchiha (resurected) (playable with or without susanoo) itachi uchiha (playable as anbu or akatsuki cloak) pain (playable with 6 paths or deva) nagato uzumaki (resurected) nagato uzumaki (young) (playable with or without gedo statue) konan (resurected) konan (playable as original or young) kakuzu (resurected) (playable with fusion or seperated) kakuzu (original) (playable with fusion or seperated) sasori (resurected) (playable with 3rd kazekage, 1,000 puppets or mother and father puppets) sasori (original) (playable with 3rd kazekage or 1,000 puppets) deidara (resurected) deidara (original) hidan orochimaru (resurected) orochimaru (playable as original or akatsuki cloak) tsunade (resurected) (playable as normal or yin seal: release) tsunade (original) (playable as normal or yin seal: release) jiraiya (resurected) jiraiya (original) (playable with or without sage mode) kiba inuzuka hinata hyuuga (playable with or without byakugan) shino aburame kurenai yuhi asuma sarutobi shikamaru nara ino yamanaka choji akimichi might guy (playable in normal or 8 agtes mode) rock lee (playable in normal or 8 gates mode) tenten neji hyuuga (playable with or without byakugan) young kakashi (playable with or without sharingan) obito uchiha (playable in normal or sharigan mode) gaara of the sand temari kankuro (playable with or without sasori puppet) mei terumi a (playable with or without lightning armor) onoki killer b (playable in normal, 3 tailed mode, 6 tailed mode or host transformation mode) zabuza momochi haku (playable with or without mask) suigetsu hozuki jugo (playable in half cursed mode, fully cursed mode or 2nd level transformation) karin konohamaru sarutobi (playable as allied shinobi force or rebel survivor) creating a character for online casual mode when creating a character for the online casual mode, many steps must be completed before you can actualy play as them: step 1 - the family tree - chosing a family or clan is the first step and one of the most important. different clans and families have different abilities and styles (such as clothing or fighting styles), many of them are listed below. step 2 - appearence - the style of clothing can sometimes depend on the clan you have chosen, but you will still be able to customise most of your clothing to suit your tastes, your body can also be adjusted, the 'fat-muscle-skinny' adjustable chart allows you to find a suitable body appearence that you are happy with (this has no affect on your stats). step 3 - ninja tools - you may select the ninja tools you wish to carry in your invintory, plus (if you wish) you can carry and use a weapon such as a sword or a scyth, each time you level up, you will unlock more ninja tools and weapons along with more clothes and jutsu's. step 4 - jutsu's - you can select 4 jutsu you wish to use and 2 other jutsu you wish to keep in your invintory to switch a current jutsu for one of the jutsu in your invintory. some jutsu's are unique to a certain clan or cannot be used by some clans, on the other side of things, some clans have their own jutsu's which you can use if you are a member of their clan (such as the uchiha clan and their sharingan). as you rank up, you will unlock more jutsu and 1 extra jutsu slot in your invintory each time you level-up. step 5 - village - you can now select a village you wish to be a part of, you will also unlock that villages head band and some times a coat with the villages symbol on or another item representing their village. each village has their own leader (for example: ochita's leader is yahiko) and their own layout of the village, but should you leave the village without permission, you will be branded a rouge ninja and become a wanted man/woman. when you have selected your desired village, you may play, but you must remember the rules!!! DLC's shadow of the flash this DLC allows the player to unlock the 'flying thunder god jutsu' and 'rasengan' for the namikaze clan and the 'shadow strangle jutsu' and 'ultimate shadow possession jutsu' for the nara clan on the online casual mode. this DLC also lets you unlock minato's teleportation kunai as a weapon for any character whether they are namikaze, nara or anything else. eye's of darkness in this ultimate DLC pack, you will unlock the mangekyou sharingan for the uchiha clan which you can design yourself, it also unlocks rinnegan for you to buy at the in-game shop, but only for the uchiha clan. each of these legendary ocular powers come with a set of abilities and jutsu, some wont be unlocked straight away (like the susanoo) but will be vailable for use shortly after getting this pack, the jutsu which come with the mangekyou sharingan are: tsukoyome, amatarasu and susanoo (unlocked in that order), and the rinnegan's jutsu's are: almighty push, universal pull and meteorite jutsu (all unlocked when rinnegan is bought from the in-game shop). with the rinnegan, the character can absorb the enemies chakra when they attack you by blocking and letting them hit you, most ninjutsu's will also give you chakra when blocked and the jutsu will disapear, along with defence, the rinnegan's offence is one of high class with new combo's and fighting styles, one of the combo's allows you to hit your opponent (sending them flying) and shooting at them with the asura paths transformation abilities. this is definatly the DLC pack to have if your an uchiha. a new tailed beast one of the most original DLC's so far, this pack allows you to have your very own baby tailed beast, the stronger they get, the more tails they have, until they get the full 10 ten tails, but they do not look like any normal tailed beast, oh no, they are smaller and look more like normal animals, they are infact experiments with normal animals and tailed beast chakra, and with this mega pack, you can have one of these amazing creatures inside you. you can choose which animal you want from the following list: wolf, badger, hawk, dragon, lion, panda and a giant squirel. you can customise the colour of their fur/skin/scales to suit your liking, and they are very obediant, they will be happy to help you and lend you their chakra. with this, you can enter a tailed beast state, with each tail your beast gains, you gain a new transformation; if your beast has one tail, you can only transform into a one tailed chakra cloak form, but if he has all of the tails (all 10) then you will be able to access every transformation by using the transformation button (replacing one of your jutsu) and clicking it untill you get to the amount of tails you want to have at your current time. WARNING!!! the more tails you have, the quicker you will revert into your normal 0 tailed form. playable villages/arena's ochita (fallen) -village (yahiko) kaji-me (fire eye) -village (sasuke) kenjin riku (sage land) -village (naruto) kenko igaku (health medicine) -village (mabashi) sutomu (storm) -village (raiden) jittai (entity) -village (masashi) wakai (young) -village (keigo) bushi ya kami (warrior and god) -village (daisuke and arashi) chunin exam arena -arena in online casual mode only when in the chunin exams hidden leaf village -village and v.s only final valley -arena and v.s only mountains graveyard -arena and v.s only yoru no mura (village of the night) -village (kensei) hajimeru (begin) -village (none) only